Tsurai
by Sorensen
Summary: After years Sasuke returns home to find one worldshaking event after another. SASUNARU Complete
1. T

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto when I first wrote this story and I certainly don't now either.

Dedication: To everyone who read, reviewed and suffered through the horrible spellcheck-less story this once was.

Category: PG-13, Sasunaru

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

What happens when it's just...over?

The final steps to return to Konoha were a lot harder to take then the first steps out. That is, because now I would have to see the faces of the people I betrayed. Their looks of anger, ignorance and... Pity. I don't want to see him either. He is the last person I ever want to see again. I know I will, but I'll avoid it at all moments possible.

Though I'll never admit it to him, he is truly the only person I am afraid of. Fear because it is only him who had the power to save me from making the biggest mistake in my life. Fear because it is him who I will never accept what I've done.

Hope...is something I've lost faith in, or maybe I just never had any to begin with. Hopes and dreams are what are supposed to make up your life happy, and I've never had any. He does though. So many hopes and so many dreams. Maybe now, if even from a distance, I can see a few of them come true. After so many years and training and strengthening, I finally achieved my goal. A goal that I would never wish on another person.

"One more step and you'll be dead." I tensed immediately before relaxing and then stiffening again. Though his voice had changed over the last four years some, and it was covered by a mask, I would never forget it. It was the last person I ever wanted to see but the first person I thought of each day as I awoke. Uzumaki Naruto.

"State your name and purpose for being here. As well as what village you represent. Failure to do so will result in injury before you will be contained and brought before the Hokage of Konoha."

"I am returning from a long journey. I represent the village of Konoha, a jounin shinobi."

I flinched as a shuriken whizzed by my cheek. I was amazed more then anything, it had been a long time before anyone had managed to surprise me and I hadn't even sensed Naruto moving.

"I said report your name."

"Uchiha Sasuke."

"Very well. The Hokage will wish to speak with you then. Please proceed to the headquarters."

The coldness in his voice didn't surprise me really. He had been like that since he'd been forced to kill Orochimaru and return me to the village. It stung though to feel it coming from him, the only person who could really affect me. Just as quickly as Naruto had appeared, he was gone.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

Naruto POV-

"Tsunade-baaba, Sasuke has been seen approaching the village. When asked his purpose he replied to be returning from his journey. I reported for him to come here immediately."

"Hmm. Well, that ought to make things around here a bit more interesting."

"What was that?" I asked.

"Oh nothing. Thanks Naruto, you can return to your headquarters now, or if you wish you can remain here for his questioning."

"I wouldn't stay here if you forced me to."

"So you say as much. But regardless, you're free to go. Ja."

"Ja."

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

Back to Sasuke's POV-

"So our last Uchiha has finally returned. Does this mean you've reached your... goal?"

"Hai, Itachi has been... dealt with. Konoha will never need to fear his wrath again."

"Hmm... It's not his wrath I really worried about. More like a certain fox boy..."

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. Just the ramblings of an old woman. So are you to finally here to remain or are you going to disappear on us again one of these days?"

"I am here to remain. Is it to much to ask to hear about what I have missed?"

"No, have a seat Sasuke-san. It's going to be a long story."

"Hai..."

"To begin, I'll tell you to listen to the entire story before making any judgment on anyone. I'm not going to bother telling you what went on with anyone except Naruto, as I doubt you'd care much anyway. For the more simple facts, Naruto is the captain of my hunter-nin's, while Shikamaru commands the ANBU. It is a position many felt he probably deserved years earlier then he ever got it. You're very lucky that Naruto protected you."

"Nani?"

"It is only because of Naruto's trial on your behalf that you were not pronounced an S Class missing ninja. Regardless that I knew where you had gone, it would have been for other's protection. Had Naruto not risked everything he had - he would've been sent to kill you."

Before I could even fully grasp this knowledge a yellow and red blur streaked past me, and leaped upon Tsunade-sama.

"Grandmother!" It cried hiding itself behind her. "Don't let the mean man get me!"

"Where is the brat? I swear I'm going to hang her up by her toes Tsunade-sama! If she wasn't Nar-... why hello Sasuke. Nice to see you've finally returned."

"Kakashi, Tsuki-chan is behind the chair."

"Noooooo!" "Tsuki" cried, while attempting to make a run for the door, unfortunately for her, Kakashi managed to catch her.

"Remind me why I baby sit this brat again? Me. Kakashi."

A sniffle brought his attention down to the small girl he was still holding on to around the middle.

"But Uncle Kakashi I thought you loved me."

"Hai... remind me why again you little pain?"

"Because of Daddy?"

"No, you can think of a better reason then that."

"Because I'm so utterly cute and adorable?"

"No...That wasn't it either..."

"Grandma! Make him be nice to me." Tsuki cried as I sat there in complete amazement. Something about this child captivated my attention. Her blonde hair was pulled back into two long pigtails, and her big blue eyes made her tear-drop confessions nearly irresistible. I couldn't help it though, just seeing a small girl in Kakashi's arms and the idea of him of all people babysitting was completely amusing.

"Who's he?" Tsuki suddenly pointed to me and stopped trying to wiggle out of Kakashi's arms as she had been previously doing.

"That, Tsuki-chan is Sasuke. You remember being told about him right?" Tsunade spoke to her.

"Haiiii! He's the man that Daddy has a piktmm nmm" Tsuki started to say before a hand was clapped over her mouth. I looked up to Kakashi more then slightly confused, why did this girl know my name? Just who was she?

"Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei...who is she? And why does she know who I am?"

"I was rather hoping to get to Tsuki later on in my story, but like her father, when she's around nothing goes as planned."

And suddenly...it all clicked. My biggest fear upon returning to Konoha had come true.

"She's Naruto's daughter isn't she." It wasn't a question. I already knew the answer. It was obvious now, her face shape, the exact color of her eyes... whoever the mother was... but that thought stopped. Just who did Naruto finally choose?

"Hai... his and Hyuuga Hinata's."

If heartbreak could be heard, then a thousand mirrors would be heard shattering.


	2. S

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto when I first wrote this story and I certainly don't now either.

Dedication: To everyone who read, reviewed and suffered through the horrible spellcheck-less story this once was.

Category: PG-13, Sasunaru

When I was younger I...well, lets just say that when I left with Orochimaru, there was only one person who had even stood a chance at preventing me from going. Naruto. In the end, it had been him who knocked sense into me and forced me to return after his defeat of Orochimaru. Somewhere between that inevitable (and accidental) kiss from him on the day we became genins and then, I fell in love with him.

Honestly, I can't tell you exactly why. Naruto still infuriates me at times, and even at the best, I still want to smack him over the head for being an idiot. There was just something about him though, that endeared me to him. It was how when people were depressed, just Naruto acting his part could bring people out of it. It was how when you managed to catch him in the few moments he was serious, the look on his face showed a boy far past maturity. It was all the moments in between and around.

I hated loving him because that meant I had a weakness. I was appalled that someone could find out and use Naruto against me or...worse. Even him just finding out. If Naruto found out, I knew he would be appalled. The boy was probably as straight as he could be; every day he was fawning over Sakura. I was worried that if he knew, the moments I had with him would be gone forever. That even the rivalry we shared would be gone. To be honest, it was, and maybe still is one of the only things that terrify me.

And that's why when I found out Naruto had a child with Hinata; my whole world came to a crashing halt. That hope buried somewhere in me that he just might feel the same flew away with the wind. But Tsuki was... beautiful. I could see so much of her father in her, and not just in looks. Her personality is like an exact replica of the Naruto I knew as a child, and regardless that this girl represented the end of everything I hoped for... I wanted to protect her. I wanted to protect her from ever learning what the world truly was and becoming like the Naruto I knew now. If you want to think of there being any sort of instantaneous bond there, it was... fatherly. It was the same look I saw in Kakashi's eyes when he looked at her, the same look I saw Tsunade giving her when she didn't think I was looking.

"Sasuke..."

"It's alright. It's not like I could ever have hoped that he felt the same way. Now if you don't mind me, I'll just be returning to my house if that's alright with you."

"You don't know the whole story you know. It's... probably not what you would think. Sometimes it's hard for any of us to believe it's true. But I think that's for another day, there's been enough emotional shock for your body today. I can see the weariness on you. Go home and rest."

"I'm fine, Tsunade-sama."

"Sasuke, I don't use my chakra for healing for no reason. You should know by now it's pointless to try and lie to me about it. I'll just make it an order if you don't do it willingly." She threatened, but I could see the smirk she was fighting on her lips.

"Hai. I'll do so then. Bye Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sama." I said before walking towards my home.

Sasunarusasunarusasunaru-

I spent the night tossing and turning, Tsunade's words of "It isn't what you think." Was running laps around my head. What had Tsuki been saying after Kakashi asked her who I was? Why was Naruto so eager to kill me? I'd given up on trying to figure out my conflicting emotions. Jealousy, pain, anger, regret, denial, and even a little happiness. Even though I wanted to kill Hinata for taking Naruto away, I was happy for him and her. I was happy that at least one of us had gotten the man of their dreams. Happy that Naruto had found someone to care for and love.

It was 5am I think when I finally gave up trying to sleep, I'd probably only gotten a good hour or so, but I'd gotten used to that while chasing Itachi. Sleeping for long periods of time was something that could get you killed when you were chasing after murderous older brothers. Stretching and getting ready for the morning, I decided to take a walk around the village to see what else had changed while I was gone. There were some newer houses, some that looked like sadly new residents had moved in. A visit to the monument showed me the teammates that had been lost in battle while I was gone; Shino, Chouji, and Neji were all among the names.

A look towards the Hokage monument unsurprisingly showed no change. Tsunade hated being thought of as the 5th Hokage and insisted that she was only temporary. The most amusing part was that she was probably the person who had remained in office the longest out of any of them. But I did see a lone figure sitting atop the fourth hokage's head. Even from my position halfway across the village I could tell it was Naruto. And a few quick jumps were all it took to find myself 10 feet from him.

"Sasuke." Was all he said, not even looking in my direction. What had I done that was so wrong to receive this treatment from him? Naruto had been cold to me before I left, but not this cold. He'd always known my goal in life whether he agreed with it or not, why should it anger him that I fulfill it?

"Naruto." I whispered taking a seat not too far from him. It seemed wrong to talk loudly here. The monuments overlooked the entire village and at this time of day you could see the sun rising.

"I met your daughter yesterday. She looks a lot like you." I said, watching him to see his reaction. When he did react, it confused me. I saw him flinch for just an instant, before his cold mask returned. If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would've doubted he ever reacted it all.

"Yes she does. Hinata-san says that it runs in her family for the children to look more like their fathers, and it does in mine as well."

We had found out during the battle with Orochimaru that the fourth had been Naruto's father. Orochimaru had tried to use the fact that his father's killer was Naruto himself. Naruto just blew it off with that he wasn't the incarnation of the Kyuubi, it was merely sealed inside him.

"Why are you so angry at me baka?" I said using my age-old nickname for him. Essentially, I hadn't changed at all. When I wanted to know something, I asked.

"Because it's your fault that my family is broken apart."

And for the second time since I returned home, my world was turned upside down again.


	3. U

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto when I first wrote this story and I certainly don't now either.

Dedication: To everyone who read, reviewed and suffered through the horrible spellcheck-less story this once was.

Category: PG-13, Sasunaru

"Because it's your fault that my family is broken apart."

It took me a few minutes, but I did manage to somehow recover from this statement.

"What in Kami's name are you talking about Dobe? I haven't even been around for years and you're still managing to blame me for everything!"

Those cold eyes turned to look at me, and I saw something I had always feared. Eyes flashing red with fury. I knew he wasn't going to hurt me but I also knew this - Naruto was beyond angry.

"Because it's true! It's because of you being gone! It because you weren't around that everything happened and it's because of you that I had no chance to ever get it back!"

"What does anything have to do with me? I'm not seeing how you HAVING A CHILD WITH HINATA and it being my fault have to do with -anything-."

"Think about it Sasuke. Think real hard. You were supposed to be the number one rookie of our class after all. For once in the last ten years or so why don't you actually use that brain of yours?"

Ok, that last statement...hurt. And like Naruto, I retaliated the only way I knew how - anger.

"I do use my brain Naruto. Quite often really, and maybe if you used yours you wouldn't have lost your family. Or maybe they just saw you for the Kyuubi you were."

I saw red eyes flash violently against his azure blue. Anger and pain fighting for control. And for once I hoped - maybe he will kill me this time. Because as soon as I had said those words, I ruined everything.

"Naruto I-" I started to say.

"Go away Sasuke. Go far far away before I _make_ you go so far away you won't ever see anyone ever again let alone the light of day. You think I'm a monster? Fine. I can be a monster. Come near me - or my family again and I will rip your throat out as the Kyuubi would have done to you."

'Gomen...' was all I could think before leaping away. I had screwed up again.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

It was days before anyone came to see me, and when someone did, it was one of the last people I expected. Hinata. A very pregnant Hinata. Leaving me very confused. If Naruto had lost his family, it must have been recently for Hinata to be pregnant.

"Hello Sasuke-san. It is good to see you have finally returned to the village." She spoke, her words as soft as ever but her old stutter apparently gone.

"Um, thanks. Shouldn't you hate me for what I said to Naruto or something? Why are you even here?"

"I think there is a long story that you maybe need to know. You and Naruto I've heard have both said some harsh comments to each other and I think things would be a lot easier for you if you at least knew how to retaliate correctly."

"Alright...why don't you have a seat over there and I'll just get something to drink." I said warily. I might have been happy for Hinata but the jealousy I harbored for her was still there in mountains. By the time I came back with tea she had managed to make her way to the couch and sit down. And since everything I seem to be learning lately had been earth shattering, it was probably better for me to sit down.

"Where to begin..." She said.

"The beginning is usually the best place."

"That is a easier comment to make then the beginning is to choose. I suppose it should start back when you returned from Orochimaru."

My mind was reeling again. This all started that far back? And I had had no idea. Some kind of person I am - to say I'm in love with Naruto and know nothing.

"Naruto was very angry at you. He felt very betrayed by your actions when you left. As your rival Naruto felt it was his... duty is to be there while you progressed. The fact that you felt you even needed to go somewhere else, let alone Orochimaru infuriated him and left him very depressed. I had been walking around Konoha on what has become a mandatory chore for genins - on watch. I barely saw Naruto crumbled up against a tree before I realized he was bleeding profusely and looked completely worn out. I found out later he had nearly killed himself with the amount of chakra he had used. He'd been training."

It was like a thousand needles stabbing me as Hinata spoke. I knew the meaning behind even the words she hadn't said. He had been training because he'd felt he wasn't powerful enough to train with me. It was because of me that Naruto nearly died.

"I started to watch Naruto over the next few weeks, and I watched as slowly he became more and more resentful and angry at you. When you left - it was horrible. Had Tsunade not forcefully kept Naruto here, he would have gone after you. It was only when Tsunade-sama informed him that if he wanted to keep you alive, he needed to testify on your behalf to not make you a S-Class missing nin. For a long time I hated you Sasuke, for nearly making him kill you."

"What does this have to do with Naruto blaming me for breaking his family apart?"

"I'm getting to that part. To fully understand everything, you need to know _everything_."

"And if you are here, where is Tsuki-san?" I asked, nearly interrupting Hinata as she went to begin again.

"Tsuki-Chan is with her father and Iruka-sensei for dinner." I just nodded for her to continue.

"After you first left Naruto grew more and more...attached to me. I had become his emotional support, which was fine with me since as you knew, I loved Naruto-kun. Eventually our relationship grew more... intimate. It was nearly a year later when I realized that the cause for him being so needy the first night was because it was the one-year anniversary of your disappearance. By now Tsuki had already been born and Naruto-kun is the perfect father for her. She takes after him far more then she does myself. But as the days grew on I realized that Naruto had never once said that he loved me. I waited nearly a year before I had finally figured out why, and that is the same reason Naruto blames you for losing his family."

"And what is that?"

"Because Naruto, however much he tends to refuse or try to ignore it - is in love with you."

My world, if possible for the third time, crashed around me again. And I was finally getting the idea that when things involved Naruto - worlds will crash many times a week.


	4. R

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto when I first wrote this story and I certainly don't now either.

Dedication: To everyone who read, reviewed and suffered through the horrible spellcheck-less story this once was.

Category: PG-13, Sasunaru

All I could do for what seemed like hours was blink. Naruto loved me? How? Why? All I really knew was that...I didn't understand.

"Ano, Hinata-san but... how did you know this? And if Naruto moved on he it looks like he did, why does he still blame me?" I saw Hinata give a small sad smile as she continued.

"In all truth, Naruto-chan shouldn't be blaming you for anything. If our relationship fell apart, it is because I had it done that way for his and mine own good."

"What?"

"I broke off my relationship with Naruto-chan, not the other way around. I knew that Naruto-chan loved you because of how angry he was with you. If it were even possible to explain, I would say that Naruto was jealous of Itachi for taking your attention from him. This being Naruto, he reacted the only way he knows how. To slip on that mask of his and pretend it never happened. Gomen Sasuke-san, Naruto-chan should not blame you, it's my fault. The child I am pregnant with now is not Naruto's, but Kiba's.

"No, Hinata-san. This is...nobodies fault. If it truly is anyone's fault then Naruto is right, it is mine. Mine for not having realized truly what was going on around me. For not realizing how Naruto felt when he was truly right there in front of me."

"There is still time Sasuke. Naruto-kun still loves you, which I know. And I can tell that you love Naruto as well from far more then your words, which is what and only what brought me here to speak with you today. I loved Naruto-chan once, and I still do - just as a friend. But I want only that for Naruto that would make him the happiest. Naruto is hurt though Sasuke, and very angry. I would tread on careful feet around him for a while. The longer you wait however, the angrier he is likely to become. Time is something you both do and do not have."

"Arigotou Hinata-san, it seems you've changed much from the girl I knew in training school."

"As have you Sasuke-san. It seems that your own mask has cracked as much as my own. I think we both have Naruto to thank for that. I am sorry I can not stay any longer, but Kiba will be much distressed if he returns home to find me absent."

"Thank you again Hinata-san."

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

I spent days just going around the village; speaking to the people I had once known about Naruto. I needed to know what the smaller things that had happened while I had gone were. It was to my own shock to find out the villagers now respected Naruto as he had always dreamed. It was through the people that I had once ignored and barely tolerated that I learned who Naruto was again. I learned that many were waiting the day Naruto was made the fifth Hokage.

I would see Naruto once in awhile. On my luckier days, Naruto ignored my existence. On my less then happier days, I was made to feel so unwelcome that I considered leaving the village again. I still had no idea what to say to Naruto, what I could do that would show him just how sorry I was for my actions. I didn't dare to even hope to be together with Naruto. All I could truly with for was to be his friend - something I had never really had before. In the end, again it was who sought out myself that provided the realization.

"Uncle Sasuke-chan? Can I talk to you?"

The words surprised me, it had been quite awhile since anyone called me "chan" and the Uncle was nearly foreign to my ears.

"Tsuki-chan?" I said looking down at the girl I had become instantly attached to. "Where is your mother or father?"

"Kakashi-sensei is supposed to be watching me again, but I snuck off while he was reading those dirty books he liked." She spoke, wrinkling her nose as if to snub even the thought of them.

"Alright then. Just for a few moments, but after that I'm taking you back."

"Hai. Uncle Sasuke Chan... Daddy misses you a lot. He's been holding a picture of you a lot lately. Sometimes he even rips it up, but I see him later putting it back together. Did you do something wrong? If so, you should say you're sorry because when I do, it always makes things better!"

Such perception this little girl had. She would one day be a great ninja. Already she was talented enough to sneak away from even Kakashi-sensei. I shudder to think of the power and brains she will have within her reach as she ages.

"Yes, Tsuki-chan. I did do something wrong. A lot of things really. But sometimes when I get angry I say a lot of things that I do not mean, and the last time I did, I said something that I swore to never do."

"He is sad Uncle Sasuke. You should visit him and make things better again. Then maybe Daddy would be happy. I know that he was sad even when I was just little, I want you to make him happy again!"

"You're right Tsuki-chan. How about I tell you this, I'll bring you back home, and after that I'll go speak to your Dad okay? I might not be able to make him happy, but I can try alright?"

Tsuki-chan wrinkled up her nose again in thought before finally grinning and smiling.

"Haiiii! But I know Uncle Sasuke will do it!" She said, and before I had a chance to reply, she was already taking off towards her home.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

Naruto's apartment had changed a lot since I had seen it last. His home that had once been messy was - if possible - a bigger mess. It looked like Tsuki's toys were all over the house. A wall looked like it had been taken out, presumably for Tsuki-chan's room. The whole place however felt...like home. Somehow - I don't really know how, maybe it was Tsuki-chan's words of - "He was sad even when I was little." that gave me the courage to knock on his door.

"I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again." Naruto spoke upon opening the door to find me on the other side.

"Naruto I... I am so sorry. I can't even imagine what made me speak those words to you - you if anyone never deserved them. I do. I know that apologizing can never take back everything I put us through, but I need to talk with you. Just once, and then if you want I will stay out of your life forever."

I saw the wariness of his eyes. He didn't want to trust me, but for some reason, he took a step back and allowed me to enter his house. It is a miracle I will be thankful for the rest of my life. For a long while, neither of us spoke. We sat there, taking note of every scar and change upon each other. I saw the weariness and pain in his eyes. The eyes of a man who had lived through far more then any other. It was something that I had helped put there and I will regret it until the day I can no longer breath. How it was I could have harmed Naruto, an innocent boy who had had the innocence taken away from him before he could walk.

Finally, it was Naruto who spoke. It was only one word, but it was the only one I needed.

"Why?"

"Back then, I would have told you it was because I felt that only Orochimaru could help me achieve the power I needed. Later, it was because I needed vengeance upon my family... the night was because I was feeling to many conflicting emotions at once. I could spend days trying to tell you why, but it all truly comes down to only one answer."

"And what is that?"

"I was jealous."

"Jealous? Of me. You, the great Uchiha Sasuke who everyone loved and adored was jealous of me. I'm failing to see the reasons why here Sasuke."

"I was jealous of your power, jealous of the freedom you had to choose to live life so openly. And... Jealous because someone took you away from me before I ever had you."

I watched his eyes, always so much a window into his emotions. I had once thought that his eyes were his greatest downfall, that one day they would be his disaster. It is those eyes that I love most about Naruto now, giving me the only chance to know Naruto again.

"What a pair we were. I jealous of you, and you jealous of me. We are night and day Sasuke, in looks, and in personalities. I was once thankful for that link between us. And then I began to resent and hate it. It is that night and day that we are that brought us against each other day after day. And no matter how much I tried to escape it, that bond was always there. And it always will be. For a long time I blamed you for destroying my family and I shouldn't have. It was my own fault for having loved you."

My heart, which has been taking dives and leaps, fell to a thud as Naruto finished. He said, "Having loved you." which meant that he no longer did.

"I did love you once Sasuke. But now, my soul is to weary and tired to risk losing my heart to you again."


	5. A

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto when I first wrote this story and I certainly don't now either.

Dedication: To everyone who read, reviewed and suffered through the horrible spell-check-less story this once was.

Category: PG-13, Sasunaru

Honestly don't remember ever going home, I was in my own bed however when I woke in the morning. His words they were...heart numbing. It broke what was left of the small heart I had to know that I had hurt him that bad. That he could have that little faith and trust in me anymore. Honestly... it nearly killed me.

I've considered suicide before. I know it's the cheaters way out, but what reason do I have left to live? My goal in life has been completed, and I've killed the soul of the boy I love. I know why I still am alive though. The words of one little girl that kept repeating over and over in my head. "Daddy was sad even when I was little." I hate even the idea of Naruto being sad. The thought of someone so who should be innocent, carefree and happy so miserable makes me want to slowly torture every person who ever hurt him.

I want him to be happy. Even if it isn't me who makes him that way I would give anything just to see a smile in his eyes again. A true smile and not the fox grin he used to hide behind. I don't know what to do though, or if there is anything I can ever do. What can one pathetic boy do to try and erase years of torment? I don't think I will find an answer to that. But I know one little girl who just might.

SASUNARUSASUNARUSASUNARU-

With more strength and courage then it took me to kill my brother, I knocked on Hinata's door. I don't know why it was so difficult to do this, but it seems lately that I didn't really know anything.

"Sasuke-san. Tsuki-chan is in her room if you are wishing to speak with her."

"How...did you know I wanted to talk to Tsuki-chan?"

"Because you look truly worn out and miserable Sasuke, and there is only one boy I know of that can cause even your careful mask to break. And there is one girl who you are hoping just might be wise enough to help you."

"Hai, Arigotou Hinata."

"As I said before, I only want what is best for Naruto. Regardless of the pain and anguish you have caused him I also know that you are the only person who can end that same anguish. Good luck. Tsuki-chan!" She called.

"Yes Mommy?" A voice called from a room down the hall.

"Please come out here for a moment, your Uncle wishes to see you." It seemed that Hyuuga Hinata would never cease to surprise me. Her addressing Tsuki-chan with that I was her Uncle was a shock, even if Tsuki had been calling me so. Having Hinata say it seems much more...official.

"Uncle Sasuke-chan!" She said upon entering the room a moment later.

"I'll just give you two a little time to talk. Sasuke, please make yourself at home, and you are always welcome to come see Tsuki-chan, she seems to have taken quite a liking to you. Something that she doesn't do in many I'm afraid." What? How is it possible that this girl didn't take to many people? The moment she had seen me she had already begun to talk to me. Why?

"Daddy is still sad isn't he?" She whispered as Hinata-san walked out of the room. Her words were a stab in my chest. I felt so bad for not being able to make the wish of hers come true.

"Yes, I'm sorry Tsuki-chan, I did try. But your Daddy... he was hurt a lot in the past and because of that he's...worried that I will hurt him again."

"You won't hurt Daddy."

"I might..." I said whispering, but Tsuki-chan heard it.

"You might, but I know you would never try to hurt Daddy intentionally. You love Daddy don't you? And Mommy says that it is okay for one man to be with another man if they love each other. And I know that you love Daddy so you should be together. Daddy looks at that one picture of you every night Uncle Sasuke, I think that even though Daddy is scared, he is also scared of being alone again."

"But I tried Tsuki-chan. I don't know what to say to him anymore, how to convince him - if I ever can, that I would do anything to take away his pain and prevent him from being hurt again. I do love him Tsuki-chan. I should never have left, but I did. And now, all I want to do is live to be old and gray with that father of yours. I just wish I could tell him that."

"Maybe you just did." A voice came from behind me. I whirled around to see Naruto.

"How... how long have you been there?" I asked.

"Ever since Hinata-san walked out of the room. This is the day that I pick up Tsuki for the week to stay with me, when she walked out of the room she told me that there was something that I might want to hear. And I am... glad I did."

"Naruto I..."

"Sasuke, for once I think you have said more then enough. I... gomen for it taking me so long to finally listen however, it was a trait that I was never good at. I may not be ready to finally talk with you today, but I will one day soon, I promise Sasuke. Although I can not...give you anything else right now, I am going to try."

"You have already given me far more then I was ever willing to ask for again."

"I will come to see you on Saturday, by then I think I might know what to say again."


	6. I

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto when I first wrote this story and I certainly don't now either.

Dedication: To everyone who read, reviewed and suffered through the horrible spell-check-less story this once was.

Category: PG-13, Sasunaru

I hated this feeling of waiting. Waiting and wondering whether or not you were going to really come to me or not. Had you given up and decided that it wasn't worth it all in the end? You have no reason to trust me. All our lives together I've hurt and betrayed you so why should you believe any of that would change now? Why have faith in one person who's caused you nothing in your life but pain?

"Because you were also the one who made me feel the opposing emotion - love."

"Naruto?"

"Hai, gomen that is took me so long. I was having those same thought I know you're thinking. Those doubts. But then I remembered for all the pain you have put me through, it is also only you who has ever made me feel accepted, feel loved. And even when I didn't know it, my heart yearned for your approval more and beyond everybody else's. Because I needed to know that I was good enough for you. I grew up Sasuke but that need never changed. I needed to know that beyond everyone else was that you cared for me.

"It was the same for me you know." I replied, ignoring the look of shock in your eyes.

"Most people think that when I went to Orochimaru, it was because I wanted the power to kill me brother - it was really because I needed to remember who I was. You had become bigger, better, stronger then me Naruto. My head was telling me to flee, and I ignored my heart and went with it."

"What a pair we are. Always trying to prove to the other that we were good enough for them when all along we should have known the truth - all we needed was each other. When you went after your brother, I tried to fool myself into thinking that I didn't love you. Fool myself into thinking that maybe I could live life as normal as a demon-boy could. But all I ended up doing was spend a few miserable years and cause my daughter to be forced to spend her life going between two families. So much hurt could've been prevented if we had just spoken up. But Hinata-san is right Sasuke. And so is my nosey little daughter Tsuki. I do love you, and I have all these years. And maybe now you and I can have a little peace."

"A little peace?"

"Yes, peace. The war between our hearts and minds can stop and we can just be us Sasuke. Us, Together."

"And now what?"

"Now? Now we live life. But this isn't a fair tale, and I know it won't be happily ever after, but we will live it. And we will do it together."

OWARI

POST OWARI GLIMPSES INTO THEIR FUTURE!

"NARUTO! I'm tired of eating ramen for dinner every single night of the week!"

"It wasn't every night, just last night we ate at Sakura's! And you know she hates ramen!"

"That was a week ago you baka! And I've been living off of that particular meal for a week!"

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Do the letters c. o. u. c. and h form any particular words to you?"

'C.o.u.c.h. Ohhh. Couch. COUCH?'

"Ramen for dinner it is!"

(Naruto cracking a whip can be heard in the distance.)

"But I don't want to go to Iuka's tonight. I'm tired, and hungry."

"We're going to Iruka's FOR dinner you pea-brained baka!"

"I am NOT a baka! And why can't we just eat in for dinner tonight?"

"Because I-We've been planning this for weeks Naruto. It's important to m-Iruka."

"Iruka-sensei wouldn't mind at all, he'll probably be too "busy" with Kakashi-sensei anyway."

"NARUTO WILL YOU JUST GET YOUR ASS TO IRUKA'S?"

"Calm down you sharingan freak! I'm the reincarnation of the demon fox that destroyed half a village, not you! And why's it so big a deal, it's like today is like the 10 year anniversary of when we first kissed and you're proposing to me or anything - oh my kami-sama, IT IS ISN'T IT? SASUKE ARE YOU GOING TO PROPOSE?"

"EVEN IF I AM, I CAN'T IF YOU ARE A DOBE AS USUAL AND I CAN'T!"

"Sasuke, did you inadvertently just ask me to marry you?"

"Yes-No! JUST GO TO IRUKA'S DAMMIT NARUTO!"

"FINE! BUT MAYBE I'LL SAY NO! SO NER! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION - I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE UKE!"

"WELL I'M NOT THE ONE WHO MASTERED THE SEXY NO JUSTU AT TWELVE!"

"PEOPLE DON'T DESCRIBE ME AS PRETTY!"

"Oh Kami-sama, NARUTO JUST GO TO IRUKA'S SO I CAN PROPOSE AND GET THIS OVER WITH!"

"Fine! You don't need to yell at it. Jeesh. Baka over-bearing boyfriends who force you to go to teachers houses on anniversaries just so they can propose…humph."

"On the contrary Naruto, I think you look very good in a wedding dress."

"Shut up! I'm only doing this because you said you'd well - YOU KNOW - for a week."

"Revenge is sweet, isn't it?"

"Not when it involves me WEARING A DRESS."

"Just think of it this way Naruto, you'll never forget your wedding day."

"Uncle Sasuke, why is Daddy wearing a dress?"

"Oh Tsuki-chan, that's because your Daddy is going to marry me as a gi-"

"Corrupt my daughter and you can never imagine how long you'll be meeting Mr. Couch."

"Naruto let me remind you something - TSUKI CHAN WAS TRAINED BY KAKASI-SENSEI AND JIRAIYA."

"Oh…true."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! NARUTO YOU CANNOT STOP YOUR DAUGHTER FROM GETTING MARRIED!"

"SHE'S MY DAUGHTER! I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT!"

"But Daddy, I love Houshi. Can't I marry him please?" Tsuki looked at Naruto using those eyes.

"Of course you can hunny. And I'll pay for everything of course. When did you want to marry him again?"

"You are such a sucker for that look you pathetic baka! … Tsuki-chan will you teach me that look?"

"Of course Uncle Sasuke!"


End file.
